<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Work of Art by Jaelijn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041813">A Work of Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelijn/pseuds/Jaelijn'>Jaelijn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blake's 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 02, Shippy Gen, Slice of Life, Teaching Skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelijn/pseuds/Jaelijn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila teaches Avon a new skill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerr Avon/Vila Restal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rebels and Fools</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Work of Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And the final one from <a href="https://rebelsandfools.tumblr.com/post/626427012368793600/rebels-and-fools-issue-4">Rebels and Fools #4</a>- this one is the happy one to balance out the angst in the others. Also a favourite of mine, even if it is much shorter than what I usually write.</p>
<p>As this is the final R&amp;F fic from this year, here's a reminder that Rebels and Fools is always looking for submissions (aiming for Issue #5, woohoo) and while it's run through Tumblr, you absolutely do not need to have a Tumblr account to participate in the zine. So if your readings this and you always wanted to take part in a B7 fanzine - <a href="https://rebelsandfools.tumblr.com/">give R&amp;F a look!</a> We don't just take fics either, if that isn't your thing - whatever B7-y content you can think of can probably go into the zine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, no, no, no! Not <i>that</i> deep."

</p>
<p>Avon threw the lock and probe onto the table with a snarl of distaste. "Vila..."

</p>
<p>"Congratulations, you just received a fatal shock." Vila picked up the practice model, resetting it. "I <i>told</i> you it was a tricky lock, something for experts." 

</p>
<p>"<i>Your</i> instructions are imprecise!"

</p>
<p>"It's hardly my fault that you lack the proper instinct. If you'd had the right upbringing..."

</p>
<p>"It's a <i>skill</i>, and like any other skill it can be <i>learned</i>. I wouldn't have inserted the pick so far if you hadn't said, and I quote, ‘you need to go quite far in on this slot'."

</p>
<p>"Well, you know now. Lucky it's not the real one, eh?" Vila joked, ignoring Avon's frown. "Try again?"

</p>
<p>"Fine." Avon gathered up the lock again and reset the probe. That was the nice thing about Avon - he didn't give up on a challenge. Vila could appreciate tenacity like that. 

</p>
<p>He watched for a while in silence as Avon executed the steps they'd gone over a bunch of times already, noting the increased speed and surety with which Avon worked - he was <i>thinking</i> less; that was good. Vila thought that perhaps he could be generous and mention it. "You know, you're actually doing quite well."

</p>
<p>Avon's lips pressed together. "I don't need empty compliments, Vila. I haven't opened it - yet." 

</p>
<p>"I mean it, though. Took me a whole week to get it figured out, the first time. ‘Course I was working on my own..."

</p>
<p>"With the quality of your instructions, I may as well be working alone!" Avon snapped, his hand poised tensely. "Now what?"

</p>
<p>Vila leant closer to see. "Now's the tricky bit. A false move and you'd be fried to a crisp, if it were the real one."

</p>
<p>"I <i>had</i> gathered as much." But Avon's hand was rock steady. 

</p>
<p>"D'you feel it? The probe should transmit the current into your palm, just a little, if it's a good tool, which these are. Handpicked by yours truly, after all. Well?"

</p>
<p>"Yes."

</p>
<p>"Slide the probe out slowly, just far enough, just to where the current changes." Vila was watching over Avon's shoulder, but he could almost feel the movement himself, the faintest of hums in his palm, vibrating deep in his bones - and then, <i>there</i>, the change. 

</p>
<p>Avon froze. "It changed."

</p>
<p>"Yeah," Vila whispered in reverence. The lock was a work of art - so delicate, so <i>beautiful</i>. "Nearly there now, can you feel it? Just give it a little nudge to the right. It'll click, and then you activate the circuit break."

</p>
<p>Avon exhaled very deliberately, and nudged the probe, the faintest of twists of his fingers turning it to the right. In the silence between their breaths, there was a faint click, then a hum and hiss as Avon's thumb activated the circuit break in the probe and the lock sprung open. 

</p>
<p>Avon placed it slowly back on the table, aligning the probe beside it, before the wild grin of triumph that Vila so loved to see broke free. 

</p>
<p>"Now," Avon said dryly, "you may pay me compliments."

</p>
<p>Vila grinned back. "Yeah? I can open that in under a minute, you know. It took you, what, five or so?"

</p>
<p>"Is that right." Avon twisted round to look at him. "At least I can open it. You still haven't worked out how to get through that digital encryption."

</p>
<p>"That's because you built in a timer that shuts me out for half an hour if I do it wrong three times in a row!"

</p>
<p>Avon shrugged. "That's how the system works."

</p>
<p>"Yeah? Then I'll get you a lock next time that'll <i>actually</i> shock you!"

</p>
<p>Avon's eyes shone with mirth. "All right, you may. <i>Once</i> you crack that encryption. Just make sure that it's not a fatal shock - you don't want to explain <i>that</i> to Blake, do you?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>